


Towards Nothingness

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nothing else is left, hope must not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards Nothingness

“Lynne?”  
“Yes, Kamila?”  
“Will it take them long?”  
  
She feels warm, nestled against you, as everything else grows colder. The submarine runs out of electricity, leaving the lights to fade on the unusual sight of you – two ladies lost at sea, in desperate need of a working clock.  
  
It has been half an hour at least since they left. Maybe more. Not that knowing would make a difference – when one is in trouble, time always slows down.  
  
“I don’t think so,” you whisper. “They only left a few minutes ago. Don’t worry. It will take them the time they need.”  
  
In other rooms, lamps are dying in rows, and cold currents make the furniture clash against the walls. You hear loud noises as raging steam blows up pipes, deep down in the control rooms.  
  
You cannot stay silent now. Kamila has always been strong enough to live through everything – she is so much stronger than you are, you always knew. Still, you feel the need to remind her, and mostly yourself. Everything is under control, everything will be fine.   
  
When nothing else is left, hope must not die.  
  
“Remember what Sissel said. They promised. They will return eventually.”  
“To save us, right?”  
“To save us.”  
  
You have nothing but the red light from the panels to see her face. She does not seem to be troubled – she is almost asleep, and wears the serene expression children have when they are dead tired. You know for sure that her slumber has been haunted by nightmares all along. Like her father, she just never let anyone know.  
  
“Kamila?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you okay?”  
  
She turns to you and lifts her head. In those weary eyes of hers, over and over again, you can read the pain of the whole world you share.  
  
“I am not afraid, Lynne,” she mutters, somewhere against your shoulder. “As long as they are fine, and Dad is there too, there is no point in worrying.”  
  
You stare at the darkened room for long, holding back your tears not to upset her. It is true – you are exhausted, time is endlessly slowing down, and death holds its icy fingers at your neck. Yet, in spite of it all, your fear is gone.  
  
You just feel lucky to have her in your arms right now.  
  
Silence is all around, in the freezing cold of the ocean. Sunken in complete darkness, you wrap her in a tight hug.  
  
“Good girl,” you answer, your voice choked and deep.  "I’m not either.“  
  
Warm tears touch the floor. Just as she falls asleep, you close your eyes, at peace.  
  
Nothingness swallows you.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Just a little surprise for my friends laughingpineapple and Shari, and a gift for all of you.  
> Lynne and Kamila deserve much more love. I just can't help melting when I see their interaction. They share such a wonderful bond!  
> Thanks for reading, all of you!


End file.
